Último año en PCA
by Emily448
Summary: Después de todo el verano los chicos vuelven a su último año en PCA el cual sera inolvidable Que pasara cuando sepan lo de Quinn y Logan como se enteraran todo esto y más


Era el último año en PCA Chase y Zoey ya eran novios,Quinn y Logan seguian su relación en secreto pero esto hiva a ser un año muy sorprendente

Zoey habia llegado a la academia y su dormitorio seguia siendo el mismo el 101,ella se encontraba caminando hacia su dormitorio

Zoey!-dijo Lola

Lola-dijo Zoey abrazandola

¿Este año tenemos el mismo dormitorio cierto?-dijo Lola

Si-respondio Zoey

Ellas siguieron caminando a su habitación mientras en el dormitorio 145

¡Chase!amigo-dijo Michael cargandolo

¡Michael!-dijo Chase

¿No sabes donde esta el cretino de Logan?-dijo Michael

No ni idea-dijo Chase

¿Chase?-dijo Michael

¿Qúe pasa?-dijo Chase

Este año si me toca la cama individual cierto-dijo Michael viendo a Chase tiernamente

Jaja claro-dijo Chase

¿Oye sabes porque Logan bailaba con Quinn en el baile?-dijo Michael

No ni idea cuando llegue se lo preguntamos-dijo Chase algo extrañado

Mientras en la 101...

Y eso fue todo lo que paso en Hawai-dijo Zoey algo sonrojada

Wow todos sabiamos que eso algun dia pasaria-dijo Lola

Chicas-dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación

Quiin!-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y fueron a abrazarla

¿Oye Quinn?-dijo Zoey

¿Qúe pasa?-dijo Quinn

¿Porque bailabas con Logan en el baile?-dijo Zoey frunciendo el seño

¿Si que no tu pareja era Dustin?-dijo Lola

Aa esque amm Dustin no queria bailar y Stacey tampoco-dijo Quinn tartamudeando

Hay regañare a Dustin-dijo Zoey

No no es necesario-dijo Quinn algo nerviosa

Quiero saber todo lo que me perdi del baile-dijo Lola

Nada- respondio Quinn rapidamente

Si yo también-dijo Zoey

Bien alrato investigamos ahora a desempacar-dijo Lola

Claro-dijo Quinn muy nerviosa

Si-dijo Zoey

Más tarde en la 145...

Hola-dijo Logan entrando a el dormitorio

Logan!-dijo Chase abrazandolo

Amigo-dijo Logan abrazandolo también

Michael-dijo Logan

Logan-dijo cargandolo

Hey tranquilo-dijo Logan

Logan se dirijio a tomar un blix de la nevera

Logan-dijo Michael

¿Que pasa?-dijo Logan (empezo a tomarse el blix)

Esque es muy raro que desde el año pasado no sales con ninguna chica-dijo Michael

Logan escupio el Blix

¿Qúe esto es en serio Logan Resee sin ninguna chica desde que me fui?-dijo Chase

Si a si es aunque no lo creeas-dijo Logan

¿Entonces porque bailabas con Quinn?-dijo Michael

Si se supone que la odias-dijo Chase

Y es asi la odio-dijo Logan nervioso

¿Y entonces?-dijo Michael

Pues amm Stacey y Dustin no querian bailar-dijo Logan

Si como no a Stacey le gustas desde que te conocio-dijo Chase

Lo se-pero no queria bailar

Y por eso salio corriendo y Mark y yo la atopeyamos-dijo Michael

Si-dijo Logan

Creo que..-dijo Chase

¿Qúe?-dijo Michael

A Logan le gusta Quinn-dijo Chase

Eso no es cierto-dijo Logan sonrojado

Era la primera vez que Chase y Michael veian a Logan sonrojarse por una chica

¿Y porque te sonrojas?-dijo Michael

No estoy sonrojado chicos-dijo Logan asustado

¿Vamos Logan cuentanos que pasa?-dijo Chase

Bien hace al...

Pero en esos momentos llegan Quinn,Lola y Zoey

Hola chicos-dijo Lola

Hola-dijieron Michael,Chase y Logan al mismo tiempo

¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotras?- dijo Zoey-

Claro-dijo Chase

Los seis chicos salieron de el dormitorio Chase y Zoey hivan tomados de la mano

se dirijian al Sushi Rox...y llegaron

Hola- dijo Kazú -¿que van a ordenar?

Mm rollos california-dijeron

Si enseguida los traigo-dijo Kazú

Ellos esperanan la orden y en ese monento llego Stacey

Hola chicos-dijo Stacey

Hola-respondieron todos

Oye Quinn-dijo Stacey

¿Qúe?-respondio ella

No estoy molesta contigo por el día del baile robarme a...-dijo Stacey

Callate-dijo Quinn molesta

Bien y contigo Logan por irte con..-dijo Stacey

Callate Stacey se lo que hice ahora vete-dijo Logan

Si-dijo Quinn

De acuerdo-respondio Stacey

¿A qué se referia?-dijo Lola

Aa que no estaba molesta por robarle su ,mi ,su ponche?-dijo Quinn

Y conmigo por irme aaa con Dustin-respondio Logan algo nervioso

Los otros cuatro chicos los miraban confusos

¿Qúe es lo que pasa en verdad?-dijo Zoey

Si-dijo Lola algo extrañada

Pupupues lo que escucharon-dijo Quinn

Ssssssiii-dijo Logan

En ese instante entra Mark

Hola ¿Quinn puedes venir un momento?-dijo Mark con su tono aburrido

Hola amm claro-dijo Quinn

Quinn y Mark salieron de Sushi Rox y Logan no les quitaba la mirada

Fuera del Sushi Rox

Quinn mira esque Brokee termino conmigo y quiero que regresemos-dijo Mark

¿Qúe?me dejas y me pides que regrese contigo-dijo Quinn histerica

Dejame probarte que quiero estar contigo-dijo Mark

Sushi Rox..

Logan estaba histérico por ver como Mark intentaba besar a Quinn

Aaa enseguida vuelvo-dijo Logan sin quitar la mirada

Logan salió del Sushi Rox y sus amigos mirandose confuso salieron tras de el

Fuera del Sushi Rox..

Suelta a Quinn ya Mark-grito Logan

Todos aún se miraban muy confusos

¿Porque lo haria?-dijo Mark abrazando a Quinn

Porque es mi novia entiendes mi novia-dijo Logan gritando y abrazando a Quinn

Ella es mi novia y no va a regresar contigo Del Figgalo entiendes o no-dijo Logan

Quinn que es lo que esta diciendo Logan-dijo Mark

La verdad el y yo somos novios-dijo Quinn afirmando

A emm entiendo-dijo Mark llendose de ese lugar

Logan abrazo a Quinn muy fuerte

¿Porque hisiste esto?-dijo Quinn

Porque si no él te seguira buscando para que regresen-dijo Logan

Quinn le hiso una mirada tierna y Logan se la devolvio y comenzaron a besarse

Sus amigos muy sorprendidos por lo que havian visto haya fuera entraron a Sushi Rox

Quinn y Logan también entraron

¿Quieren darnos una explicación de lo que paso haya fuera?-dijo Zoey

Pues lo que escucharon y vieron es cierto-dijo Quinn

Se refire a como ocurrio-dijo Lola

Aa si lo sentimos bueno pues..-dijo Logan

Bueno todo ocurrio cuando Mark término conmigo,yo estaba llorando en una banca y entonces Logan llegó y me consolo,nos besamos y fue raro,déspues acordamos tener nuestra relación en secreto,seguimos saliendo-dijo Quinn

Per¿Porque lo ocultaron?-dijo Chase

Porque no nos hivan a comprender-dijo Quinn

De acuerdo-dijo Michael

Esto va a ser raro pero bueno-dijo Zoey

Si un cretino con una chica tan inteligente-dijo Chase

Logan una cosita más-dijo Lola

¿Qúe?-preguntó Logan

Si lastimas a Quinn te va a ir muy mal-dijo Lola muy segura de lo que decia

No soy capaz de eso Lola-dijo Logan

Kazú llegó y todos comenzaron a comer muy felices


End file.
